La aventura aguarda
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. Oneshot. Harry Potter, hermano del niño-que-vivió, esta deseoso de aventura y gracias a un anciano el obtiene la oportunidad de tener su tal deseada aventura. Armado hasta lo dientes y con un equipo, Harry se embarcara en una intrépida y dura aventura en el caótico mundo de la era pirata ¿conseguirá su tal deseada aventura o terminara en el fracaso? Posible Harry x harem.


**La aventura aguarda.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece como tampoco lo hace One Piece.**

 **Esto es un Oneshot. UA. Posiblemente no se continúe. Está en adopción.**

* * *

 _Zarpemos a un nuevo mundo._

Harry Potter deseaba una aventura.

Considerando que su vida no tenía nada de emoción era la respuesta a tal deseo.

Él tenía una familia.

Él tenía una vida semi-decente.

Pero aun con eso no se sentía satisfecho.

Él vivía con sus padres y su hermano mayor Henry, quien era el niño-que-vivió después de haber recibido la maldición asesina de parte del mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, si bien el ataque fue tremendo todos tuvieron suerte que nadie muriera, tal fue la arrogancia de Voldemort.

Según se explicó por la misma Lily Potter, había usado un ritual prototipo que le daría protección a su hijo usando su sacrificio como fuente de energía pero Voldemort solo la había aturdido, por lo tanto haciendo inútil el ritual pero milagrosamente el poder latente mágico de Henry fue suficiente para detener el Avada kedavra y destruir el cuerpo mortal de lord Voldemort.

Desde ahí, para hacer el cuento corto, los Potters seguro de que el mayor peligro estaba desaparecido por el momento hicieron una cruzada contra los Mortifagos, salvando a los Longbottom, atrapando al verdadero traidor Peter Pettigrew y demás acciones, en esa cruzada todo Mortifago fue capturado o asesinado, aun con la protesta tonta de Albus Dumbledore y la cruzada misma, que sería conocida el exterminio a lo oscuro por décadas después, llevo a James, Lily y su muchos aliados con lo Horrocrux de Voldemort, destruirlos y así acabar con el mago oscuro para siempre.

Obvio que eso sucedería; ningún padre dejaría que su hijo cargara en su frente el pedazo del alma de un ególatra genocida monstruoso.

Y en todo eso Harry Potter nació.

El no tuvo mala vida.

Cierto, su hermano mayor tuvo más atención que el pero Harry igual recibió amor y atención que sus padres, además que su hermano no fue un ególatra, cierto, era un poquito orgulloso pero ¿Qué niño no lo seria alguna vez en su vida? Aparte de algunas pataletas y demás pequeñas cosas, Henry fue un buen niño pero hubo algo que Harry se dio cuenta mucho antes que otro y eso era:

El siempre será el segundo.

En el sentido que si el destino decide lanzar una aventura a alguien; ese alguien seria Henry.

Henry tenía un futuro brillante y con su fama él podría cambiar el mundo mágico sin dudar alguna.

Él era carismático, amable, un poco arrogante pero empático y juguetón, él se ganaría la admiración y respeto de mucho solo por ser sí mismo.

El cambiara la vida de muchos.

Pero no Harry.

Aun cuando muchos no lo hacen con intención, la verdad Harry siempre estaría en las sombras de la leyenda del niño-que-vivió, por lo tanto decidió entonces forjar el mismo su propia leyenda.

Entreno tanto en las artes mágicas incluso siendo capaz de hacer magia sin varita pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que la aventura, esa emoción, esa oportunidad de forjar su leyenda no había aparecido, de hecho aun cuando supo que habría un torneo entre tres escuelas ese año supo que no habría posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Tal era su desanimo que el joven Harry Potter, estudiante de tercer año y miembro de la cámara Slytherin se sentó solo en el campo de Quidditch aun cuando en su casa había una fiesta celebrando el partido de Quidditch del cual ganaron.

Harry no era una persona malvada, era ambicioso pero noble, calmado y sociable, el no tuvo miedo cuando fue sorteado en Slytherin, aun cuando los Gryffindor le molestaban él no se dejó doblegar y demostró su ambición de ser el mejor y crear su propia leyenda.

Por lo tanto para que su estado emocional este fuera así el problema era serio.

-¿Qué te tiene tan mal, chico?

-¡¿Uargh?!-Salto sorprendido Harry cayendo de su asiento y giro para ver a un hombre viejo con barba vistiendo un traje negro de una pieza y sosteniendo un bastón con una joya roja en la punta, el aura del hombre era muy notable tanto que Harry le costó respirar por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura. Eso pareció notar el anciano que sonrió levemente.

-Tienes agallas chico, si, hice bien en venir.

-eh….perdón señor pero ¿Quién eres tú?

-Huahahakokokokoko, por supuesto que no sabes quién soy….permítame presentarme, Soy Nicholas Flamel…-Se presentó el anciano dejando en shock a Harry, el mismo había escuchado de su padre de cómo tan famoso y fuerte era Nicholas Flamel, quien descubrió la forma más cercana a la inmortalidad y que gracias a su larga vida ha descubierto un montón de hechizos y magia muy complejas, los giratiempos, los trasladores y muchos otros son inventos suyos, con grandes creaciones era obvio para muchos del porque este alquimista no se ha visto en público por más de cien años.

-Wow, señor….eh….es un gusto conocerlo….pero ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

-Oh mi chico, te sorprenderás lo que te contare…

* * *

 **Varias horas después…**

-¿Quieres decirme que me escogiste entre muchos posibles sujetos para ir a otro mundo lleno de seres súper fuertes, un gobierno mundial, piratas de lo más aterradores, esclavista inhumanos y además un clima tan bizarro como los disparates de Dumbledore …..? ¿Me equivoco?

\- Huahahakokokokoko…..sí.

Wow, ni le daba pena admitirlo.

-Pero….pero…. ¡¿Qué clase de locura le andas diciendo a la gente?! Además ¿y cómo así que un mundo alterno? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué quieres enviarme a otro mundo?

Nicholas sonrió con diversión a Harry antes de mirar el cielo pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

-¿sabes que la aparición es un hechizo mágico que permite la creación de un pequeño agujero de gusano permitiendo así a quien la creo moverse en esta dimensión para ir de un lugar a otro? Es como el juego de serpientes y escaleras, solo que se crea una escalera a otro punto en el mismo mapa o en este caso la misma dimensión, pero ¿Qué pasa…si se crea una brecha a otra dimensión? Pensé en ello hace más de doscientos años, no fue tan difícil en si sino tuve que aprender mucho de física y demás temas, el problema más grande fue la energía para tal viaje pero con el uso de una de mis piedras filosofales tal tarea fue resuelta fácilmente.

Nicholas se detuvo por un tiempo para que Harry asimilara su respuesta antes de que el anciano siguiera hablando.

-¿Sabes porque quiero enviarte a otro mundo, plagado con un gobierno semi-corrupto, piratas morales e inmorales, una fauna de puta madre, monstruos marinos y un montón, un gran montón de seres ridículamente poderosos? Es sencillo….estoy aburrido y tu podría ser mi entretenimiento.

Si Harry habría estado bebiendo algo de seguro habría escupido dicha bebida.

No lo estaba haciendo.

Así que casi se ahogó con su propio lengua, él se calmó y se levantó furioso para encarar a Nicholas Flamel.

-¿Entretenimiento? ¡¿Entretenimiento?! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamar eso entretenimiento?! ¡Tú, monstruo inhum….!—

Fue en ese momento en que toda diversión del rostro de Nicholas desapareció y sus ojos se estrecharon causando una onda invisible de presión que causo que Harry cayera al suelo respirando con dificultad, su piel se tornó pálida comenzó a sudar frio y a la vez comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Después de un momento dicha presión desapareció dejando a un Harry intranquilo y a un Nicholas visiblemente arrepentido.

-….uff…..aun me duele que me llamen así, aun con haber vivido por más de 600 años sigo siendo humano….pero en verdad me pase, lo siento chico, no quería asustarte así….este pode Haki sí que es algo notable….

Nicholas Flamel le dio un tiempo a Harry recuperarse antes de hablar….

-Algunas veces la inmortalidad es una maldición. Se llega a una época en la cual hasta los sucesos mundanos más revolucionados no te emocionan. No me tomes por mal, este mundo aún tiene tanto por ofrecer pero ¿al nivel de mis primeros días como un alquimista? No, esa emoción tardara mucho en aparecer. No es que deseo exactamente verte a ir a un mundo alternativo solo por placer visual sino por algo más.

Ahí en ese momento Nicholas saco desde su chaqueta un pedazo de papel con una escritura similar al japonés, solo que tenía palabras en inglés y en latín, menos mal que Harry sabia hasta cinco lenguajes, de seguro otro no sabría que palabra había en ese papel.

Al leerlo Harry pudo saber que se trata de un simple memo muy antiguo que hablan de unos objetos llamados Poneglyph que cuentan la verdadera historia detrás de un evento conocido como "el siglo vacío" tal cosa trajo confusión a Harry que se giró a ver a Nicholas esperando respuesta.

El anciano no le hizo esperar mientras guardaba el informe.

-he ido, vivido y sobrevivido en ese mundo, aun con mi experiencia ese lugar sí que abundan muchos monstruos y lo más confuso es que la maldición asesina incluso no funciona ahí, la magia del ambiente es tan caótica, fuera de locura y en alta cantidad que de seguro un mago no podría hacer mucho incluso si fuera el mismo merlín.

Nicholas sonrió recordando algo fuerte y divertido hacía décadas atrás.

-En ese mundo hubo un evento que ocurrió en ese "siglo vacío" que básicamente fue 100 años borrados en la historia, después de ello el gobierno mundial vino a existir, nadie sabe exactamente que ocurrió en esos años pero el gobierno mundial están tan asustado de esa información que destruirían islas y continentes solo para mantener ese secreto en la tumba. Y obvio, tenía que saber de qué se trataba.

Ahí el alquimista hizo una mueca recordando un suceso muy horrible como a la vez poniendo su brazo derecho encima de su brazo izquierdo.

Intentando, sin razón aparente, cubrir una herida que nunca podría olvidar.

-Falle y falle, incluso con Legemancia no pude saber de aquel misterio pero entonces hace como doce años atrás, el rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger logro lo imposible, llegar a lugar más difícil, inalcanzable e imposible de todos, Raftel, en donde está escondido el conocimiento del siglo vacío.

Nicholas se detuvo para aspirar aire y continúo después.

-….Es imposible ir con métodos fáciles de la magia, intente de todo ir directamente a Raftel pero ya a la quinta vez de eso me di cuenta que Raftel no es solo una isla en el peor mar del mundo más caótico de todo sino es lo que es, la isla más jodida de todas, tanto que la magia hace el viaje hacia el imposible. El único modo de ir hacia Raftel es simplemente al modo más difícil: ir por el Grand line, cruzar el nuevo mundo y llegar a Raftel, donde se esconde el One Piece.

Ahí Nicholas miro a Harry y le sonrió divertido.

-Y yo no estoy hecho para esa tarea, estoy viejo, por ello he decidido buscar a alguien con el espíritu y afán de aventura para esta tarea. Un verdadero viaje de piratas, donde monstruos abundaran en ese horripilante mar, en la que la probabilidad de muerte son bastante alta pero el desafío a tal aventura es tal que solo aquello con gran espíritu son capaces de aceptarla.

El alquimista alzo su mano sonriendo aún más mientras seguía hablando.

-Claro está que no te enviare sin protección o con una gran poder. Cuando dije que esta petición era por entretenimiento no mentía, me entretenía saber que ocurrió en ese llamado siglo vacío, deseo saber que camino tomara un mago joven y ambicioso en ese mundo, la idea misma de observar la aventura de alguien quien yo mismo escogi….es gratificante….por ello es que decidí tomar este curso de acción, señor Potter. Y es por ello que he venido a ti por esta petición.

Nicholas hizo un además mirando a la lejanía.

-Claro, muchos podrían decir que yo mismo podría ir a esa aventura, tengo más experiencia, tengo más poder y tengo muchos recursos, de hecho he estado en nuevo mundo y he logrado robar algunas cosas muy jugosas pero la verdad….sigo siendo un anciano, me encanta saber nuevas cosas, ir más allá de los horizontes, pronto mejorare mi magia y así podre viajar en el multiverso, quizás la llame Caleidoscopio, no lo sé, meh, da lo mismo.

En ese momento Nicholas extendió su mano y apunto a Harry volviéndolo a mirar a la cara.

-El indicado para este trabajo es alguien ambicioso, alguien joven, inexperto y capaz para este viaje, alguien con el poder en espíritu y fuerza para tomar la aventura del siglo, para ser leyenda, para ser alguien….y ese eres tú, Harry Potter, tu más que nadie posee esa chispa que me ayudo a escoger quien será el elegido para este viaje.

Harry se limitó a ver al alquimista antiguo, sus palabras eran lógicas aunque igual ocultaban la falta de ganas de Nicholas Flamel de no hacer lo que planeaba enviar a hacer a otra persona pero sus palabras eran concisas y carismáticas. Algo se agito en el alma de Harry, algo que creía que había comenzado a morir en ese año, algo que le faltaba completar y que en ese momento alguien le estaba algo para saciar esa cosa que carcomía el alma de agua, básicamente se lo estaba dando en bandeja de plata.

Ese algo que tenía Harry era un hambre por aventura.

Y alguien le estaba dando la oportunidad de saciar su hambre.

Harry parpadeo al sentir una mano en su hombre y alzo la mirada a Nicholas que tenía su bastón alzado que brillaba suavemente.

-Te doy el día de mañana para pensarlo. Si aceptas te aseguro que te daré las armas para tu viaje pero si te niegas, tranquilo, me asegurare de darte aunque sea un pequeño regalo solo por las molestias, después de todo te tomaste el tiempo para escuchar un viejo chiflado. Piénsalo bien, joven Potter, piénsalo bien.

Y así en un brillo el alquimista desapareció dejando solo una vez más a Harry Potter. El joven de Slytherin se quedó en silencio mirando el cielo, preguntándose, plateándose, meditando y analizando la propuesta que le dieron. Él se quedó ahí hasta que el atardecer vino, incluso cuando la noche vino y aún más cuando el amanecer llego a aparecer.

El entonces tomo su decisión.

Y Nicholas simplemente se le apareció sonriendo como si nada.

-Como dije, hice bien en venir aquí, escogí bien….

* * *

 **Dos días después.**

-Este mundo sí que esta fumado…y lo digo en serio, aun mas cuando loco es mi mundo, esta cosa llamada Akuma no Mi sí que da cosa aunque algunos de sus poderes son extraños….-Murmuro Harry sentando solo en uno de los pasajes ocultos en Hogwarts junto a Nicholas, el leía un libro sobre toda la información base del mundo pirata, al haber aceptado este viaje decidió prepararse a como dé lugar a esta loca aventura.

Por otro lado Nicholas revisaba lo que parecía ser una semilla gigantesca de algún árbol e incluso estaba usando su piedra filosofal estudiándola, cabe decir que Harry al final término dejando el libro y miro lo que estaba haciendo el anciano.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, señor Flamel?

\- verificando si la pulpa del árbol SMILEs este en óptimas condiciones….-Dijo como si nada Nicholas metiéndole energía mágica en la semilla y después murmurando algunas palabras griegas antes de sonreír victorioso. El anciano miro como Harry revisaba su libro buscando la referencia fallando estrepitosamente. El anciano se rio levemente eso-…..desiste, no encontraras nada de eso en ese libro, esto es reciente.

\- Eh, ok….bueno ¿Qué es un SMILEs?

-Son Akuma no mi artificiales.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! Pero en el libro dice—

-Sí, que crear una fruta del diablo es imposible…..hasta ahora, como te dije he podido ir al nuevo mundo y otros lugares muy extraños en mi viaje al otro mundo, fue ahí que me encontré con los laboratorios de unos científicos llamados Vegapunk y Caesar, déjame decirte chico, esos dos sí que eran unos genios aunque a mi opinión, Caesar es un amoral. De todas forma yo rob….eh, tome la información y creación de las frutas del diablos artificiales e hice mi propia investigación, creando esto, una semilla que crecerá algún día en un árbol que dará nacimiento a Akuma no mi múltiples.

Harry frunció el ceño, el miro su libro para después ver al anciano para después ver el mismo libro de nuevo y así terminando dándole una mirada cansada a Nicholas.

-Ok, siento que hay algo oculto en esto.

-De hecho, querido niño, no te enviare solo a esta aventura, iras con algunos aliados. Y para hacerlos lo suficientemente fuerte, necesitan comer una Akuma no mí y tranquilo, no les causara algún mal a su energía mágica.

-Con eso quisiste decir sobre prepararme antes de enviarme a ese mundo.

-Conseguir una Akuma no mi cuesta mucho e incluso la más baratas son de tipos Paramecias, las más comunes de todas y algunas veces sus habilidades son tan comunes que básicamente no hace valer el esfuerzo que se puso en conseguirlas, vamos, hay incluso uno que le permite a alguien solo contar chistes malos. Por ello creare mis propios Akuma no mí. Debido al método que usare, usualmente las SMILEs son más débiles y solo producen Akuma no Mí de tipo Zoan pero tenemos con nosotros magia y mucho en cantidad gracias a mi piedra filosofal por lo tanto mejorando aún más la productividad de mis propias creaciones. Pero ah, tenemos algo mejor que Vegapunk y Caesar, tenemos magia.

En ese momento Nicholas hizo aparecer una lista a Harry quien la tomo y ahí fue donde leyó una lista de animales y algunos objetos.

Al leerlos hizo que alzara una ceja.

-¿Fénix? ¿Dientes de sables? ¿Fantasma? ¿Qué demonios? La mayoría de esto son animales mágicos…no, no, no puede ser ¿ese era tu plan?

-¡Exacto! ¡Planeo crear SMILEs Zoan de tipo mitológico y místicos! ¡ESE ES MI PLAN MAESTRO HAHAHAHAHA! ¡CHUPALA VEGAPUNK, CAESAR, KAIDO, CHUPANLA!

En otro mundo, los mencionados sintieron unas terribles ganas de partirle la madre a un aciano, sin saber muy bien porque se sintieron así tan de repente.

Harry sintió unos de sus ojos temblar; escuchar a un anciano decir tales vulgaridades si es bastante raro.

-…Bueno…..creo que esto está bien…esto podría ser ayuda, los magos no son muy buenos en lo físico, convertirse en poderoso animales es algo genial…creo…entonces ¿dónde están los ma…?—

-Oh me tomaste mal, joven Potter, yo no tengo nada de eso. Esa es tu tarea. Ir por esos materiales.

-…..viejo, pedazo de mier—

* * *

 **Dos semanas después.**

Harry tenía que agradecer a sus padres para haberle emancipado que le permitía usar la magia fuer de Hogwarts, fue para su seguridad al final de todo, Voldemort podría estar muerto pero había muchos males en el mundo mágico y el hermano del niño-que-vivió era un objetivo francamente irresistible, por ello fue capaz de conseguir los materiales que tenía que conseguir, incluso los mundanos.

-Bien viejo ¿Qué es lo que sigue?-Murmuro Harry con una mueca de molestia pura y graves ojeras bajo sus ojos en su rostro. Nicholas le sonrió con burla pero a más allá no le respondió sino siguió usado la alquimia para convertir los materiales recolectados por Harry en esencia que introducía usando una jeringa en la sencilla para el árbol de SMILEs. Ya a la hora el término y una vez más uso su piedra filosofal inundando dicha semilla de poder puro.

-Y aquí esta, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar un par de años para que se madure y así esperar que las Akuma no mi aparezcan.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¡¿Años?! ¡¿Cómo piensas que esperare años para eso?!

-Oh, los jóvenes de hoy en día, dudan tanto. Ya pensé en eso, veamos, vamos a ver…..si, aquí esta….-Dicho esto Nicholas saco desde uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña baratija que contenía una esfera llena de polvo dorado y fue ahí que Harry lo reconoció. Era el Giratiempo de la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor, Hermione, la chica lo había mostrado el año pasado a su familia aunque al final del año la joven Granger estuvo histérica porque al parecer lo había perdido.

Y ahí Harry tuvo su respuesta.

-Retrocederás en el tiempo, Wow, eso es una buena movida pero los giratiempos solo permite ir al pasado sin alterar mucho los sucesos…

-Así es, ya estoy consciente de eso y prefiero así, podre ir a otro mundo y así encargarme de otras cosas primeras además no puedo dejar el árbol solo así sin más. Te llevaría contigo pero tengo mis razones para no hacerlo. De todas formas es mejor darme prisa. Nos veremos en tres años, Harry Potter….-Y con una sonrisa suave el anciano activo el Giratiempo al usar su piedra filosofal para aumentar el poder, en vez de darle un día básicamente le dio como doce años y así poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire para finalmente desaparecer en el tiempo.

Nadie sabría pero sería, en el pasado, indirectamente Nicholas Flamel quien causo la caída de Voldemort, después de todo fue el quien comento a Lily y James sobre la información de los Horrocruxs.

Y antes de que Harry se levantara o dijera algo en un brillo rojo reapareció Nicholas Flamel sino en cambio se veía más diferente, su cabello era castaño, su rostro no era tan viejo y llevaba una camisa hawaiana de color azul con verde, además tenía un notable bronceado. La única razón del porque Harry lo reconoció fue por el bastón del sujeto.

-¡Flamel! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!... Te ves…..más joven….

-Oh Harry, mi chico, tanto tiempo sin que te haya visto….cuanto fue, así como doce años, creo, por casi se me olvida el asunto contigo, una década hace eso pero todo eso se resolvió cuando use mi piedra filosofal de nuevo y me hice joven de nuevo, mi esposa quería unas lindas vacaciones en el caribe y pues dije "meh, adelante" Wow, los Muggles sí que saben divertirse, eso sí que fueron grandes vacaciones.

Y así el anciano siguió hablando, hablando y hablando, doce años es mucho tiempo después de todo y por respeto Harry escucha pacientemente. Nicholas había admitido incluso que hubo años que se le olvido el asunto de Harry y el otro mundo pero el anciano era precavido así que el recordaba después su promesa previa al respecto de las Akuma no mí. Y así finalmente el alquimista se calmó, invoco un pequeño baúl desde el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo agrando así dejando en el centro de la habitación oculta el gran baúl del cual Nicholas abrió sin miedo dejando a la vista un montón de fruta de todos tipos: peras, lulo, maracuyá, papaya, limón, naranja, lima y demás de diferentes colores y con marcas de olas irregulares en ellas. Con solo verlas Harry podía sentir el intenso poder de esas frutas.

Nicholas sonreía con orgullo a su obra.

-Desde el árbol de SMILEs surgieron más de cien frutas, solo menos de veinte fueron un éxitos, las otras se convirtieron en veneno sí que tuve que destruirlas y aunque no son con exactitud 100% Akuma no mi eso no quiere decir que sean débil, de hecho son asombrosas.

El entonces le hizo un gesto a Harry y sonrió de medio lado.

-Y ahí está, Harry Potter, el poder que te ayudara a cumplir tu hambre de aventuras.

Harry alzo una ceja al anciano pero decidió ignorarlo sino se acercó al baúl, tomo una de las frutas y la estudio por un tiempo, él pensó en su vida pacifica con su familia pero a la vez lo monótona y sin sentido que era, él pensó en lo que podría ser su futura vida, una llena conflictos y aventuras, forjar su propia leyenda y cambiar el destino de un mundo. El miro la fruta pensando en su decisión.

Al final sin decir palabra escogió que hacer.

El mordió aquella fruta.

Y su vida jamás fue la misma.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lista de Akuma no Mí de Harry Potter:**

* * *

 **Zoan** _:_

 _-_ _ **Tori-Tori no Mí, modelo Fenghuang:**_ _una fruta que nació después que Harry tuvo que suplicarle a Fakwes a darle una de sus plumas, esta fruta aunque similar a la Tori-Tori no Mi modelo Fénix de Marco no tiene con exactitud toda sus habilidades, posee el vuelo, su capacidad de teletrasnportacion de fuego, sus lágrimas curativas, una parcial regeneración, inmunidad al fuego y un canto santo que ayuda a los aliados y molesta a los enemigos pero no posee intangibilidad como Marco, si bien puede cubrir su cuerpo de fuego es no quiere decir que tenga pirokinesis y por sobre todo no renace de sus heridas, esto es debido a que esta fruta es artificial y ya existía una de fénix, por ello es más débil aunque muy útil. Clasifica en la clase mística._

 _-_ _ **Hito-Hito no Mi modelo Espectro:**_ _de haber usado ectoplasma recolectado por Harry, se creó una fruta del diablo que permite al usuario convertirse en un fantasma, a diferencia de la fruta Paramecia Horo-Horo no mí, que se trata más la creación de fantasma, en este caso esta es una fruta del diablo que convierte al usuario en un fantasma dotándole de habilidades similares a una logia, dándole la capacidad limitad de usar fuego fausto y obviamente, otras habilidades básicas de un fantasma aunque débil a toda las protecciones contra fantasmas aunque no son muchas. Clasifica de la clase mística._

 _ **-Kyou-Kyou no Mí, modelo**_ _ **Giganotosaurus:**_ _al igual que el hueso de tigre diente de sable, Harry tomo el hueso de un Giganotosaurus desde un museo, este es un dinosaurio muy similar al famoso T-Rex pero es más grande y robusto, posee una fuerza física tremenda y una gran altura, por lo tanto es un carnívoro muy poderoso en lo físico. Clasifica en la clase prehistórica._

 _ **-Inu-Inu no Mí, modelo Cerbero:**_ _Harry consiguió bolas de pelos del Cerbero del jardinero de Hogwarts, Hagrid, su perro gigante Fluffy, de ahí esta fruta del diablo nació, permite al usuario convertirse en un perro gigante de tres cabezas, siendo una fruta Zoan de clase mística su poder físico es extraordinario, además le otorga al usuario la capacidad de pensar por tres permitiéndole ser capaz de ser multitarea, a la vez tiene una habilidad mística que le permite fundirse en las sombras, como en la mitología griega en como Cerberus protegía las puertas del inframundo. Clasifica en la clase mística._

 _ **-Neko-Neko no Mí, Modelo Tigre diente de sables:**_ _al haber ido en una expedición a un famoso museo en Londres fue capaz de tomar el colmillo de un cuerpo de un tigre diente de sables, el usuario como se espera se puede convertir en un tigre prehistórico, su fuerza, altura y agilidad es extraordinario pero más allá no posee mucha habilidad especial. Clasifica en la clase prehistórica._

 _ **-Hebi-Hebi no Mí, modelo Dragon alado:**_ _con el apogeo del torneo de los tres magos, Harry fue capaz de tomar la sangre del colacuerno húngaro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al comer esta fruta permite al usuario convertirse en un Dragon occidental escupe-fuego, su piel es muy resistente a los elementos y su aliento de fuego es capaz de convertir en liquido las rocas mismas, tiene la capacidad de volar y posee muy alta fuerza mística. Clasifica en la clase mística._

 _-_ _ **Tori-Tori no Mí, modelo hipogrifo:**_ _tomando unas plumas de parte del hipogrifos de Hagrid, Buckbeak, Harry permitió que esta fruta naciera, permite al usuario transformarse en un hipogrifo, si bien no tiene ningún poder especial esta fruta permite al usuario usar las facultades de un hipogrifo e incluso transformarse en un hibrido de caballo o un águila. Clasifica en la clase mística._

 _ **-Kyou-Kyou no Mí, modelo Triceraptor:**_ _al igual que el hueso de tigre diente de sable, Harry tomo el hueso de un Triceraptor, esta fruta permite al usuario convertirse en un Triceraptor, uno de los dinosaurios más reconocidos de todos, un animal extinto poseedor de grandes cuerpos, regeneración parcial, inmunidad a algunos venenos y una alta resistencia. Clasifica en la clase prehistórica._

 _ **-Neko-Neko no mí, modelo Esfinge:**_ _Harry obtuvo una muestra de pelo de una esfinge que sería usada en la tercera prueba del torneo los tres magos, al usuario se le dota las habilidades, al comer esta fruta del diablo, de una esfinge, la capacidad de convertirse en un gran león con alas y un rosto semi-humano, la capacidad de volar o combatir como un león es alto, su habilidad más notable es invocar una tormenta de arena que puede manipular hasta cierto punto, a la vez puede crear adivinanzas o juegos mentales contra los enemigos. Clasifica en la clase mística._

 _ **-Uma-Uma no mí, modelo unicornio**_ _: Fruta del diablo tipo logia que fue hecha gracias a que Harry encontró pelo de unicornios en el bosque prohibido, al comer esta fruta el usuario gana la capacidad de transformarse en un unicornio, teniendo a la mano la agilidad e instinto de un caballo también es capaz de usar magia santa gracias a lo místico que son los unicornios. Clasifica en la clase mística._

 _ **-Kyou-Kyou no Mí, modelo Velociraptor:**_ _al igual que el hueso de tigre diente de sable, Harry tomo el hueso de un Velociraptor desde un museo, permite al usuario convertirse en un Velociraptor lo que le hace más veloz, más mortal, más capaz, más inteligente y más intuitivo, si bien no es de gran tamaño el Velociraptor es la perfecta máquina para matar. Clasifica en la clase prehistórica._

* * *

 **Logia:**

 _-_ _ **Eda-Eda no Mí**_ _: fruta del diablo tipo logia que permite al usuario convertirse en madera y plantas. Nació debido a que Harry uso raíces del Sauce boxeador de Hogwarts. El usuario tiene la capacidad de manejar la madera y crearla en lugares casi imposible pero necesita una fuente de agua constante para ello, a la vez tiene control de toda la fauna y flora. Es bastante débil contra el fuego pero fuerte contra el agua e incluso puede resistir un poco la electricidad. Clasifica en la clase media-alta de logias._

 _ **-Hai-Hai no Mí:**_ _fruta del diablo tipo logia que le permite al usuario convertirse en cenizas ardientes. Esta fruta del nació fue hecha debido a que Harry tomo cenizas del cuenco de Fakwes, por lo tanto explicando porque esta fruta de diablo es de cenizas calientes, en si es una fruta del diablo que permite al usuario convertirse en esencia polvo de cenizas, es capaz de convertir la mayor parte de las cosas en cenizas al contacto, a la vez puede aumentar su propio calor para convertir en una perfecta combinación de un viento de ceniza totalmente caliente, en si copia un poco las habilidades de la Suna-Suna no mí y a la vez tiene una tremenda debilidad al agua. Clasifica en clase media de logias._

 _-_ _ **Kiri-Kiri no Mi**_ _: fruta del diablo tipo logia que le permite al usuario convertirse en niebla, si bien en el sentido exacto no es un poder ofensivo si se maneja bien la concentración de niebla puede volverse un vendaval que puede afectar a los enemigos, además su poder más grande es tomar químicos y bacterias en el aire para así fundirlo en el aire, junto con la niebla, para crear espejismo que aturdirán a los enemigos. Harry fue capaz de dar nacimiento a esta fruta cuando cogió en una botella una muestra potente de niebla de limbo, que sería usado en la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Clasifica en la clase baja-media de logias._

* * *

 **Paramecia:**

 _ **-Bakuha-Bakuha no Mí:**_ _Fruta Paramecia que permite imbuir energía explosiva y volátil en cosas inanimadas, cuanto más duradera sea el objeto, más fuerte será la explosión. A diferencia de las frutas Pamu-Pamu no Mí y Bomu-Bomu no Mí, el usuario en si no puede crear parte de su cuerpo en el poder de hacer "explosiones" sino en cambio es el poder de crear una fuente de energía explosiva que tiene que imbuir en un objeto inorgánico. Cabe decir que si se le agrega cosas a los objetos inorgánicos puede causar efectos más allá que solo simples explosiones. Esta fruta nació debido a una poción explosiva y volátil que Harry hizo. Clasifica en clase media-alta en Paramecias._

 _ **-Ido-Ido no Mi:**_ _fruta Paramecia con la capacidad simultanea de crear un duplicado de sí mismo mientras a la vez se teletransportar a cualquier lugar que el sujeto ha visto, el clone duplicado eventualmente desaparecer entre cinco a diez segundo aunque igual puede actuar como el original, a la vez puede cambiar de lugar entre el usuario y el duplicado, el límite de teletrasnportacion y duplicación no tiene límite pero causa mucho esfuerzo mental al usuario. A la vez aun con la duplicación todo aquello que este en el usuario igual aparecerán en sus copias. Esta fruta nació en como Harry hizo un espejo un Traslador. Clasifica en clase media en Paramecias._

 _ **-Hone-Hone no Mí:**_ _fruta Paramecia con el poder de manipular su propia estructura esquelética (sus osteoblastos y osteoclastos). Al infundir su calcio en sangre, podrían manipular el crecimiento y las propiedades de sus huesos a su gusto. También proporciona al usuario una estructura esquelética única. En gran medida, indicando la fruta concede al usuario un esqueleto impenetrable, que puede resistir cualquier tipo de ataque físico. Esta fruta del diablo nació por el uso de la poción Skele-Gro. Es de clase media en Paramecias._

 _ **-Kumo-Kumo no Mí:**_ _fruta Paramecia con la capacidad de crear o controlar formas gaseosas o básicamente nubes que puede volverse solidos aun sin perder, de alguna manera, su forma gaseosa. A la vez con práctica se puede controlar las nubes para simular los efectos ambientales del cielo mismo. Su poder en sí parece crear una confusión si es o no una logia pero debido que el cuerpo del usuario no se convierte en nubes este no es el caso. Esta fruta del diablo fue hecha cuando Harry tomo una muestra de una nube mágica, es un efecto en la cual unos ciertos tipos de criaturas mágicas son cubiertas por nubes cargadas de electricidad. Clasifica en clase baja en Paramecias._

 _ **-Jo-Jo no Mi**_ _: fruta Paramecia con la capacidad de entrar en contacto con las emociones tanto propias como ajenas, al crear una emoción se puede dar efecto tanto al usuario como a los enemigos o aliados, por ejemplo con el uso de la ira el usuario puede hacer que el mismo o un aliado entre en un estado de Berserker haciéndolo incapaces de sentir dolor o miedo y recibir un aumento de poder pero si lo usan en un enemigo probablemente este se vuelva un loco dispuesto a hacer errores. Esta fruta nació de la poción Amortentia. Clasifica en la clase alta en Paramecias._

 _ **-Tetsu-Tetsu no mí**_ _: fruta Paramecia que permite al usuario convertir su cuerpo en hierro puro aun sin perder su forma y sin afectar su propia velocidad natural aunque si su peso es mayor de lo que era. Esta fruta del diablo es muy versátil ya que el usuario posee una gran defensa y puede incluso modificar su cuerpo para poder crear armas blancas y de combates pero no puede expulsar nada de su cuerpo, como balas o armas arrojadizas, por lo tanto una vez más citando porque esta fruta del diablo no es una logia. Es francamente débil al fuego y mucho más al magnetismo. Esta fruta nació cuando Harry uso piezas de hierros de las armaduras viejas del castillo de Hogwarts. Clasifica en la clase media de Paramecias._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Posibles miembros de tripulación:**

 _ **Astoria Greengrass.**_

 _ **Luna lovegood.**_

 _ **Colín Creevy.**_

 _ **Dennis Creevy.**_

 _ **Sue Li.**_

 _ **Fay Dunbar.**_

 _ **Otros personajes menores de One Piece.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Futura escena, muy alejada, del Fanfic:**_

 _-Eres el hielo mismo, cierto, no puedo vencerte de frente….pero si hay algo que…..si puede vencerte….-Con ese susurro el último miembro del equipo XXXXX consciente miro con ojos vacios a Aokiji y este, después de muchos años desde sus comienzos como un Marine, sintió algo recorrerle por la espalda._

 _Sus instintos le decían que atacara de inmediato._

 _Eso lo confundió._

 _Aokiji se enfrentó a la tripulación XXXX con un poco de molestia y eso es decir mucho considerando su nivel de poder, todos eran especiales y tenían talento a montón, por ello decidió acabar con ellos antes de que sean una amenaza pero entonces el último en seguir en pie, el usuario del Paramecia al parecer el más débil, de alguna manera le dio esa extraña mirada que no pudo descifrar y que le puso tenso repentinamente._

 _Y ese fue el error de Aokiji._

 _Porque si hubiera seguido sus instintos y no haberse quedado quieto sin más quizás no habría sucedido lo siguiente._

 _Porque en ese momento en Enies Loby ocurrió un suceso imposible._

 _Porque fue ahí que el usuario del Jo-Jo no Mi_ _ **despertó.**_

 _Susurrando las palabras de una técnica sumamente mortal._

 _-caerás por el…_ _ **The Fear:….. Tatarforas.**_

 _Y en un solo segundo…..Aokiji fue cegado por el_ _ **miedo**_ _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Y ahí está la idea, tenía que sacármela de la mente porque joder, fue muy lógico en cómo se me vino a la mente la idea de este Fanfic, si bien son muchas Akuma no Mi no quiere decir que todas podría ser usadas, después de todo es una exageración usar veinte personajes en un Fanfic y sobre todo que todos tengan poderes, un equipo necesita nadadores porque si no, se hunden el barco y todos se mueren.**

 **Que haya hecho veintes Akuma no mi es para dar opción de quien y quien escoge que, por ejemplo con Harry no me decido darle la fruta Dragon o del fénix, a la vez ya tengo a la mente darle a Luna la de unicornio, los otros vendrán en espontaneidad.**

 **Esto es un UA, como habrá notado, Harry aquí no es el niño-que-vivió sino otro e incluso no hay peligro alguno, a la vez en el mundo de One Piece personajes principales como Zoro o Luffy están muertos o no existieron o básicamente son marines, eso es debido a que mi equipo tendrán el protagonismo de esta serie y si alguien desea adoptarlo muy bien le dejo la opción a ustedes, esto es debido a que si se deja el canon de One Piece tan cerca de lo normal entonces eso significa sacarle a al equipo de Harry muchas aventuras con puros OCs, a la vez aclaro que los miembros de los Mugiwara no se unirán al equipo de Harry porque no va conmigo, de hecho si la cosa va bien solo tres personas se unirían al equipo al comienzo del viaje a Grand Line aunque la cosa podría cambiar con Robin pero eso está en suspenso.**

 **Sobre las frutas del diablos, como fueron hechos a bases de las SMILEs la mayoría son de tipo Zoan pero debido a la energía mágica metida por Flamel hizo que incluso creara fruta de tipo logia y Paramecias, las de tipo Zoan solo me base en los animales mágicos que Harry podría acceder, créeme que cuando pensé en esta idea pensé en una Hebi-Hebi no mi versión basilisco pero como la línea de tiempo muestra que la cámara de los secretos no se abrió tuve que usar a los dinosaurios ¿y qué hay de malo en ello? Me encanta los dinosaurios, sobre las logias pues escogí lo más fáciles de comprender, excepto el de ceniza, hehehe ese sí que fue invento mío, pero también no las hice tan fuerte, las frutas de Paramecia sí que fue un reto, el de hueso me base en Kimimaro de Naruto, Tetsu-Tetsu no Mi del personaje de Fairy Tail Gajeel respectivamente, la Kumo-Kumo no mi nació a la nube voladora de Goku y a la leyenda de Sun Wukong, las últimas tres Paramecia y la Hai-Hai no Mi sí que fueron una pieza de trabajo pero más o menos se basan en dos personajes de la Novela Web "Worm" ósea en los personajes Bakuda, Ash Beast, Oni Lee y Gallant.**

 **Antes de que alguien diga algo sobre las frutas del diablo que hice pues en serio las pensé cuidadosamente y si, son fuertes porque los lectores y yo podemos pensar las grandes cosas que se podría hacer con esos poderes pero no las hice súper poderosa, por ejemplo la Kiri-Kiri no mi le hace intangible en parte pero no creara cortes de viento como la rumoreada por fans Kaze-Kaze no mí, es cosa en perspectiva, todas las logias que hice perderían contra Ace y su Mera-Mera no mi de una manera rápida y ridícula, los otros son fuertes pero tienen sus debilidades, las Zoan si bien son raras, lujosas y místicas la verdad que no tienen tantas habilidades, superan a las Zoan normales pero hay muchas más que son más fuertes como la de Marco y Sengoku.**

 **Sobre la selección de los miembros de la tripulación de Harry, todo fue muy bien pensando en la lógica, porque la premisa del asunto es que los compañeros de Harry tendrán que ser personas que abandonarían sus vidas para ir a una aventura alocada y peligrosa donde posiblemente terminen en una cárcel tan horrible como Azkaban y eso es siendo generosos. Al final me di cuenta que escogí fue más chicas que chicos, así que si alguien tiene que decir pues adelante, den su opinión o idea sobre quién y porque debe de ser miembro de la banda de Harry.**

 **Es como se dice, con la imaginación hasta el poder más débil se puede volver un poder en tener en cuenta, aun cuando no lo he visto en acción por video, sé que Shiki, quien es un personaje que aparece en una película de One Piece y que supuestamente fue rival de Gol D. Roger, comió una Akuma no mí que le permite, prácticamente, la telequinesia ¿y que famoso fue ese tipo? Fue de la misma generación que el mismo rey de los piratas y Barbablanca, así que si, mis frutas del diablo son raras pero no tan OP pero son fáciles de entender y tienen mucho potencial, por ello se pensarían que son súper fuertes.**

 **De igual forma no importa de todo modos, como One Piece es un "mundo Badass" que es un tropo que recomiendo al público leer el Tvtropes, significa que Harry y su equipo necesitan el poder para poder siquiera llegar al nuevo mundo ya que los enemigos que se enfrentaran serán increíblemente fuertes y porque Harry no es estúpido, los enemigos no dejaran de rodeos y serán más monstruoso de lo que fueron en la serie.**

 **Eso, señores, es un mundo "Badass" donde lógicamente todo se va la mierda.**

 **Deseo su comentario y opiniones, le puse esfuerzo a esto, así que sus palabras serán recibidas, solo si es para conversar, para quienes no le guste esto por favor no se degraden y dejen comentarios hirientes.**

 **De todas formas nos veremos.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
